Mentira
by Dreamer Night
Summary: "Yo era una flor nacida de la maldad y alimentada por sentimientos humanos. Sentimientos que por más que lo intentara, no podría eliminar".


Y después de tanto tiempo de haber dejado mi cuenta solita, les traigo este mi primer fic en Fan fiction n.n

Inicialmente, este iba a ser el primer capítulo de una historia más larga (que pienso traerles pronto), pero me desvié demasiado de la idea original, así que decidí hacerla un One-shot. No tuve tiempo de revisarla, así que si hay errores, culpen al tiempo xD

Disclaimer: Teen Titans no me pertenece.

**Mentira**

Los rayos del sol despuntaban sobre el horizonte, revelando la silueta una chica de mirada lavanda levitando sobre una gran torre con forma de "T".

Ahí estaba yo, una sombra que día a día luchaba por sobrevivir en un mundo de luz. Sí, eso es justo lo que yo soy: un ser nacido de la oscuridad, un ser forjado por la maldad misma… Y que sin embargo se convencía a sí mismo de pertenecer a un mundo totalmente ajeno a su naturaleza.

Por que aquella era mi rutina, por que aquello significaba mi "vida", por que aquello era mi mentira.

_Mentira_, no podía ser otra cosa.

Si no, ¿Qué es el vivir entre humanos y ni siquiera ser uno de ellos? ¿Qué es el escuchar el coro de risas en mis oídos y no formar parte de aquél coro? ¿Qué es el presenciar un glorioso día y sentir absolutamente nada?

Nada. Por que de ello se conformaba mi vida, de un absoluto vacío.

¿Es que a esto se le puede llamar "vida"? ¿Se puede llamar "vida" a una monótona rutina? Si así fuera, quisiera que me lo dijeran ¡Por Azar, que quisiera saberlo! Por que, de alguna manera quería creer que tenía una razón para vivir, que _vivía_.

Pero, ¿Por qué pienso esto? No debería pensar cuando ese simple acto podría significar un peligro para lo que me rodea. Soy un inminente peligro. Debería entenderlo, y sin embargo no puedo.

No puedo entender que debo permanecer alejada de todo y de todos. Pero no puedo abrazar la soledad cuando sé que yo misma intento escapar de ella.

A estas alturas debería ya de estar acostumbrada a estar sola. Desde pequeña, había sufrido el rechazo de lo que me temían, incluso mi propia madre estuvo alejada de mi, no sólo porque se lo habían ordenado, también por que yo era el producto del terrible error que ella cometiera.

Cuando otros niños de mi edad jugaban, yo debía meditar para controlar mis poderes. No había hecho otra cosa desde que recuerdo. Reprimir mis emociones debería de serme fácil. No obstante, no lo era. Porque en el fondo anhelaba lo contrario.

Porque estúpidamente me aferraba a una mentira. Me aferraba a creer ser un humano. Me aferraba a escapar de mí misma.

Suspiré, recordando la causa de mi situación actual.

La noche anterior fue como cualquier otra. Starfire experimentando en la cocina con algunos ingredientes que preferí no dedicar demasiada atención; Cyborg y Robin compitiendo en los videojuegos, y Chico Bestia… Bueno, al parecer, él no entendía lo que significaba "guardar silencio", ya que el titán verde interrumpía mi lectura diaria al hacer toda clase de piruetas para sacarme una sonrisa. Claro, el gran objetivo de su vida era hacerme reír.

En el fondo—y por supuesto nunca lo admitiría— agradecía aquel gesto. Una imperceptible sonrisa se había formado en mi rostro, pero pronto se desvaneció cuando mi mente evocó el pasado, susurrando a mí oído nada más que la verdad. Para mí, sentir era sumamente peligroso.

Todo lo que he construido, todo por lo que he luchado estos últimos años, bien puede destruirse por mi culpa en tan sólo un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Había entrenado toda mi vida, pero no era suficiente. Un solo instante bastó para liberar algo de mi energía y mandar a volar a Chico Bestia al otro lado de la habitación además de romper alguno que otro objeto cercano.

El chico estaba bien, pero eso no negaba el hecho de que había perdido el control. Susurré un "lo siento" y sin más me teletransporté a la azotea.

Y aquí estoy. No dormí en toda la noche, necesitaba meditar. Pero no importaba cuánto tiempo dedicara, nunca sería suficiente para restringirme por completo.

Yo era una flor nacida de la maldad y alimentada por sentimientos humanos. Sentimientos que por más que lo intentara, no podría eliminar.

Después de todo, ¿Qué más se podría esperar cuando vives una mentira?


End file.
